Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose
Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose refers to the original incarnation of the series, as conceptialised by Shinji Tobita in his website during 2000-2004. Original Concept The first version of the concept was revealed through the official website in 2000 as a fanmade ONA parody series, mocking the magical girl series stereotypes. Its primary parodies included series like Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach, Revolutionary Girl Utena, Pretty Cure and Cutey Honey. The original website included copied images, a promotional movie with traced animations and notes on the story and original authors. Instrumental versions of the anime theme songs were given out and auditions were held for voice actors and singers. In addition to that, a BBS board was opened for the fans of the concept to leave feedback. Amateur voice actors and music producers contributed to the series concepts with vocal samples and theme songs. By June 2001, the series has grown popular enough to be featured in Comic Market 2001. A booth was held by Papillon Rose Production Comitee and merchandise were sold, including gift cards, CD-Roms with promotional footage, the series OST, screen savers and a mahjong game, as well as the manga-styled doujinshi artbook "Papillon Rose archive". The artbook, published by the fake publishing company "Houmansha" included interviews with the creators and the voice actros, character profiles and manga and anime episode storylines as well. Between 2001 and 2003, the original website was updated numerous times to include new characters, the complete anime storyline and an updated look in general. The BBS board system was improved to include a system of gifts for the site's members, with gifts including the previously released promotional CD roms and a special stamp by Shinji Tobita. OVA and Papillon Rose R By August 2003, the original concept spawned an OVA produced by Pink company and ECHIGOYA with music by KURI-Zill. The OVA was animated using animation cels without traced animations, unlike the original promo videos and used a whole new cast of voice actors and . It was released on VHS and DVD format in Comic Market 2003 together with the first Papillon Rose Original Soundtrack. The original website was updated to advertise the OVA and the. At the same time, Shinji Tobita attempted to re-create the Papillon Rose concept as Papillon Rose "R", introducing new character designs, new characters and an original storyline altogether. In Comic Market 2003 along with the OVA and the soundtrack, a new doujinshi artbook was released, Lingerie Soldier Papillon Rose R Animation archives, focusing on the "anime" version of Papillon rose R. This artbook included updated character profiles, the complete storyline for the "R" incarnation, the Original Soundtrack by Kuri-Zill and interviews with the leads of the production team. Papillon Rose G On April 2004, The original website was updated once again, this time to advertise an upcoming movie version of the Papillon Rose concept. Members of the original cast of the ONA series returned to reprise their roles and an overseas Papillon Rose fan was cast as a new character. There is no information on whether any progress was made in the movie's production. Fans dug into the website's hidden archives and found the movie's detailed storyline, complete with preview images. In Comic market 2004, a second soundtrack was released, titled " OVA and movie final selection Soundtrack" and the official website was updated to announce the end of the original Papillon Rose. The final website included sound bites of all the amateur voice actors that weren't featured in the original website. In February 2005, the website went blank, with only one Papillon Rose sillouette graphic stating that Papillon Rose will return in the future. The website hasn't been updated ever since.